


Nail Night

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Isaac gets a little lonely and johnny is here to fix that, just dudes (and rj) doin their nails, read as ship if you want idc just have fun guys, rj is nailart god, stephen and ollie make their own nail polish, summer after sophmore year, who knew, wow i wrote something WITHOUT ANGST??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Isaac's summer started off great! But all his friends are out of town, which sucks, but luckily, Johnny's here to cheer up weatherboy with a tradition he and his friends have.





	Nail Night

Isaac’s second summer as a high schooler had started great! There’d been minimal important spectral business happening, and Isabel, Ed, Max, and newly discovered spectral Johnny had no qualms in including him. By the second month of summer, though, Isabel and Ed were sent off to a martial arts camp by their grandpa, and Max was spending some time in Baxborough.

 

Of course, they texted when they could with well wishes and asked how he was doing, but Isaac couldn’t help but feel a little bit lonely. Johnny and his friends were nice, but Isaac wasn’t sure they’d welcome a self-proclaimed pacifist.

 

So it did come as a shock when Johnny approached Isaac while he was moping in the park one Wednesday afternoon.

 

“Sup, chump elf.” Johnny nodded as he fell into step with Isaac.

 

> “Hey Johnny.” Isaac said.

 

“So, the Jang’n I have noted you’ve been outta sort since the nerds went on vaycay,” Johnny said.

 

“I guess…” Isaac wondered where Johnny was going with this.

 

“Well, we were wonderin’ if ya wanted t’hang with us for Nail Night?” Johnny asked, swinging an arm around Isaac’s shoulders.

 

“Nail...Night?”

 

“Don’t worry, nothin brawl related,” Johnny reassured. “It’s when me’n the crew get t’gether and do our nails’n stuff and sleep over. You in?”

 

“I- I’ve never really done my nails before-”

 

“That’s no problem, we’ll teach you, bro.” Johnny interrupted.

 

“Really?” Isaac asked, internally cringing at the hope creeping into his voice. Isaac had always wanted to use nail polish but never had anyone to teach him how.

 

“Sure! Meet at my place on Friday at seven, yeah?”

 

“Uh- okay!” Isaac said. “What’s your address?”

 

“Max gave me yer number, I’ll text it to ya,” Johnny replied as he turned toward the main road. “ I gotta go tell the other’s yer comin’ so I’ll see ya later, dork!”

 

“Okay, bye!” Isaac shouted, and Johnny leaped over the edge of one of the gullies. And slid down the edge.

 

Even if Isaac wasn’t any good at it, he knew friday was going prove to be pretty interesting.

 

* * *

 

Isaac rang Johnny’s doorbell and stood awkwardly at the front door. Isaac wasn’t going to lie, he was pretty nervous about actually entering Johnny’s house, as Johnny was raised there, one of the most chaotic people he knew.

 

But, Johnny’s mom opened the door, interrupting any apprehensive thoughts Isaac was having.

 

“Come on in sweetheart, the boys and RJ are upstairs in Johnny’s room.” The woman said kindly. “First door on the right!”

 

“Uh, thank you, Mrs. Jhonny!”

 

“No problem, kiddo!” Johnny’s mom called after Isaac as he walked upstairs.

 

Isaac pushed open the bedroom door covered in stickers and little signs that read ‘Tread Carefully, Johnny sleeps’ and into the room, and to his surprise it was fairly neat, and Johnny and his friends weren’t on the floor attacking one another.

 

Johnny was on the floor though, flipping through a magazine, Stephen and Ollie were unloading their bags upon bags of nail polish, and RJ was lying on the bed tossing a ball in the air.

 

“Um, uh, hi,” Isaac said, standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey, nerd!” Stephen shouted. “Time to get started!”

 

“My moms are orderin’ pizza from that one vegan place uptown,” Johnny told Isaac as he entered

 

“Hi- that is a lot of nail polish.”

 

“Yup.” Ollie shrugged. “What color d’you want?”

 

“I’ve never really done my nails before, you tell me.” Ollie studied Isaac for a moment before turning to Stephen.

 

“Pass me Electric AveBlue,” Ollie said, and Stephen quickly sorted through the dozens of bottles, and pulled one that looked like it matched Isaac’s spectral energy to a T. Had Johnny described their spectral energy colors? Isaac knew that he'd told the Jang about being a spectral.

 

“You could do some accents with Wake Me Up Before Ya Yellow,”  Johnny suggested, tossing the little vial of polish to Stephen.

 

“RJ, do you want the Take On Green?”

 

“Are all of the nail polishes named after eighties songs?” Isaac asked as Ollie went to work on his nails. Electric AveBlue was a pretty sweet color.

 

“Only the ones Stephen and Ollie made.” Johnny shrugged, and continued painting RJ’s nails as he listed off various eighties songs with color puns until RJ hit im with a rolled up magazine.

 

“You guys made this?” Isaac was surprised, he’d never heard of anyone physically making their own nail polish, he wasn’t sure how they’d even get the colors right.

 

“Yeah, they’re gonna open their own company someday,” RJ said. Isaac supposed boasting about your friends was pretty metal.

 

“You guys should open an Etsy.”

 

“We were thinking of doing that, but Etsy is so dorky,” Stephen said.

 

“Speaking of dorky, East Hillers were callin’ for a ‘terf war’, which is dumb, because we have two hills.”

 

“Set up Home Alone traps for them.” Isaac half joked, not knowing how exactly interactions with rival bullies went.

 

“Home Alone?” Stephen said. “Never seen it.”

 

“That is arguably a crime,” Isaac replied. “Have any of you seen it?”

 

“Nope,” Ollie said.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Johnny said, and RJ shook their head.

 

“You guys should come over some time and watch all the movies- I mean if you want to!”

 

“Sounds good ta me!” Johnny said. “Has anyone seen th’Ra Ra Redsputin?” RJ waved the bottle at Johnny before handing it over, and Johnny went on a tangent on how hard it was to do flips and how Max was a demon.

 

The rest of the evening went similarly, taking a break to eat the pizza. It turned out Stephen was Lactose intolerant, so he had a lot of the same dietary restrictions Isaac did. The five teens watched crappy horror movies, Isaac shrieking when the murderer jumped out unexpectedly alongside Ollie, and RJ and Johnny both threatening to fight the TV.

The kids fell asleep in a heap on the floor surrounded by nail polish bottles and popcorn bowls, when they woke up, Mrs. and Mrs. Jhonny had breakfast ready, and they hung out until 11 when the teens had to head home.

* * *

 

Isaac was invited to every Nail Night after that, occasionally suggesting colors for Stephen and Ollie to make, his skill with polish increasing with each night, as did his friendship with Johnny and his friends. Max, Ed, and Isabel even showed up to a few.

 

All in all, Isaac felt his summer had gone great.


End file.
